Season Of The Witch
by KeepGold
Summary: 14-Century; the Black Plague is seemingly suspected by a witch. She knows the truth, her destiny is blocked by falling in love. Her only escape is to transport the witch to a monastery. Inexplicably powerful and destructive force couldn't keep him away.
1. City of Angles

_From The Author_: Times like these don't get any better. I really want to say prepare; I worked super hard on this first chapter; as you will know I'm BIG on history, I spent my entire week…staying up late reading about everything on The Crusaders, and I mean everything! I really love Nicolas Cage, in any movie, so once I saw 'Season of the Witch' I fell in love. With him, the plot line, pure brilliance. Now this part is really important, if you seen the movie great! Now, this story is taking place where the demon wasn't sucked from Anna. Or "The Girl…Witch?" So the city is still assuming she's still a witch. I'll be blunt, I cried when Nicolas Cage died :D so in this story, he [Behmen] and Felson are alive.

Unfortunately, I don't own anything of 'SOTW' only my imagination that captured this idea as I was day dreaming. Now, I tried to word my 'words' back then, but if it's to dull or to _2011_ day wording please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Along with the Latin, I had help from a site. So if it isn't great sorry.

Thank you for the reviews on my other story, they really made me feel welcome on the site. And before I forget, this story will have a lot of well…gore, sexual immortality and some abuse….oh and sex. FYI, it's not all to the extreme…I can't write pure smut, or anything really to hard core, but I'ma try!

**Season Of The Witch**

T'was the year of 1235 A.D, the black plague, loomed all over west Europe. Killing in death to dust. The Crusaders had begun and army to take back Jerusalem, the land of all holy who dirtier than Muslims roamed. Who am I to tell in the place of the holy, of judging words been said? Any woman of 17 would say her peace, but I am to reform my silences. In all my years of being, the most holy thing I would ever call is the purity of my Mother; Parolee. She was known as the most beautiful woman known in my eyes. Men, saw no more then cloth ghosted over skin. I was not born when she met my Father, Reputim. A well balanced black smith that obeyed the laws of the book and worked like a well-man…if a 'man' is what you'd call him.

Shortly after I turned 17, the plague had come amuck, killing her dry. But I didn't fear in the lost I could have been. She had taught me so much, loathing without tears, fighting for my tongue, learning to ride steeds. She did what 'girls' were not allowed. I learned to defend myself, toss the bow, grip a fist! But of course, I did learn the home: cleaning, cooking and one of the most held hand deed's was wounds. Tending, and clearing. And t'where would my Father come in with this? He loathed me just as I him. He became no more than the drunk, the one of a dreamer, that it until Mother passed.

I was only known as this proud girl, with deep-set green eyes that are like two clumps of moss. Fine, straight, brown-colored hair that is worn in a style that reminds you of a flowing cape. Shaped with a wasp-waisted build. Skin pale. A widow peek forehead and a thin-lined nose; partly the distance to smile. I knew that I had become something bigger, and only this I was sure of is to set off to knew lands.

"Siera," a loud bang followed by heavily thuderest footsteps hollowed out into the stable. I placed an apple into the horses mouth and turned to see my Father in view.

"Move lazy girl!" I stammered out of his drunken way and watched him tassel the horse that filled with rage as Father pulled on its strapped rope. "Your hurting her!" I pushed him to the side and slid into the stable cell. Calming and cooing, "_pacis exsisto etiam._" Peace be still. The horse nayed and relaxed her prance. I kissed its nose turned to see Father red furry holting his arms crossed. My arm was gripped and was pushed out of the cell, out of the stable on to the open court yard. I fell open into the sound of muddy waste. I sheepishly looked at him, raging. But the sounds of laugher echoed my ears.

"Vestri nunquam iens futurus quisquam, vos bardus puella don't vos audio lemma? Patefacio vestri legs quod subsisto risus fossor, vestri pectus pectoris mos nunquam exsisto repletus!" He screamed at me, _Your never going to be anything, you stupid girl don't you listen to them? Open your legs and stop the laughter fool, your heart will never be filled. _I stood up running back into the stable locking eyes with the horse and unlashed it from its cell, clicking the sounds of hoofs running out into the court yard. I heard his screams, their laughter. But the voice in my heart kept forward. I rushed into the forest, pushing the creature to go faster until a long side stream came to view.

"Drink now." I commanded it, flowing my fingers through the long brown hair of the horse. I didn't even swallow on the grimaced thought that Father might follow, he couldn't even jump his on hoof onto the back of a horse. I tighten the lash around the bark of a tree and followed the stream up. It grew longer, fuller. It was widen all the way to the length of a yard. A small falling cliff rose with heavier water streaming down. I stepped into the rippling water and fell to my knees. I washed and scrubbed the waste off. I rolled around until I was soaked. I felt my cheeks boil in the red fear that loomed over my chest. The time was far gone had I spent a hour into the water.

I rode back till the air filled my clothes and dried them clearingly. It was sunset glistening over the mountains. I watched as the light fell into darkness as I pulled the horse into the cell. I looked attentively for my Father which was no where to be found. I opened the door into kitchen and there laid my Father in a child ball crying. I felt no pity just annoyance.

"My daughter, come here." He opened his arms for me to crawl into, so I did. "I've seen the vision of your Mother!" He cried into my chest. I let sip a small gasp and faced his watery red eyes, "what did she say?" I was curious now.

"She said…to tell you," He seemed scared, almost like it was a ghost scaring the skin off his bone. "City of Angles…only there will you find what you been searching for…" I stared blankly into his small grey eyes, whose orbs blacken wide. "Father, you are not sick?"

He gripped the hem of my dress, "to _God_ I promise."

* * *

Before the twilight peered over the peeks, I had made a restless night to pack and journey myself. I had packed up the horse from the ride the day ago and headed out before Father awoke. I clicked for her to move out, she nayed loud. Sounds of plates being shattered had fallen. "Where do you think you are going?"

I turned eyeing my Father stepping towards me, "City of Angles." I quipped. He laughed like a roaring lion. "Without me your not." He gripped my head jerking it back, ripping it hard. I winced in pain and smacked him across the face. He fell back and charged again. I turned around so he missed, pinning him against the barn wall. "you're the devil!" He cried out as I released him.

"No. I'm worse." I spat. I turned to hop on but the fool began crying. "Don't leave me! Your all I got Siera!" He grabbed my leg holding on to it. I sighed and pushed him off, "you need no one but the drink." I turned to hop on but the view became black, I felt the sharpest pain sleaze through my head. I began feeling dizzy, I looked down at my Father holding a wooden board. I tired to stand but the vision blurred. So I closed my eyes and slept.

I awoke to loud chants, murmuring whispers and clocking of hoofs. I stat up and looked at down at the horse I sat on. I turned to see my Father, dressed in attiring clothes, waving and smiling. The horse next to me road a tall man, dressed the same. I did not know who he was, "the beauty awakes!" The people cry out. I look to see my Father pulling up into a tall foyer like entrance. People surround us, some sick, some old, weary. The horse stops as so does the other, the man is no older than my Father. The man comes holding his palm out, I take it a hop down.

"Welcome to City of Angles." He murmurs in my ear. We step up into the open loft and head deeper inside. The walls are hung with time, smelling of wine fills my nose. Prostitutes linger all over, some clothed. This discuses me, I yank off of the man and flip my hood of my cloak up. I follow my Father whose smiling at each young girl.

"Brave ones, welcome to my city." A man sitting on a throne in a leaved gold crown. My Father steps forward kneeing, same with the other as I stand in the back, "rise sons." He calls out. My Father hands him a golden bow, with red lace wrapped around.

"Ah, I've been searching for something like this," his old boney hand extends for it, "I am Cardinal D'Ambroise, you may stay as long as you like." I see the gold bow and realized Mother had given it to me. My heart filled with rage, I couldn't stop my self, "you will not take that. Its hands belong not to you." I stepped forward just feeling my Fathers shocked face. "You will not talk to-" but my Father was cut off.

"Girl. Such bad manors, go back to the bed." He laughed, so did everyone around, "You fear I speak the truth, Cardinal D'Ambroise ." I challenged. His brown moved up and he stood, "prove it, shoot this bow and if you speak the truth you may keep it. If not, you will meet me in my bed later." A few others 'oood' in laughter, whistled and what not, but I didn't fear. I looked at him apathetically and rose further to take the bow, "you must hit the three rings, perfectly to the core." He said aloud. I took the arrow and arched my elbow to the middle. I studied the circle, and let go, releasing, hitting it three times. I hit with all three arrows, "this is your child Reputim?" He called from me to him. My Father looked at me hesitantly then nodded, "she is different, did you train her?"

But I didn't keep my mouth shut, "no, my Mother did. Would a drunk teach a lamb to bow? You all fret." I felt my mouth being slapped, I felt the taste of blood cover my mouth.

"You are a little mouth, you will show respect to me." He yelled angered then his change of tone raped the room, "Reputim, is this a virgin?" I felt my chest grow heavy, and my own blood boiled. Mother, I thought, keep me strong. "Yes. No man had the will to touch her." He laughed, the men in cloth laughed, the prostitutes laughed, they called names, "take my hand before God." Cardinal D'Ambroise ordered helping me up. "You will be a queen treated in gold, I wouldn't have to worry about you, you can curl your fist," He chuckled and sat back down into his thrown.

"I loath you." I glared into his eyes which flurried into his, "you don't have a choice." Men in fighting armor appeared steadying there hands over their sword.

"Siera." My Father yelled over my shoulder, I turned and looked through him, seeing a bright white light out of view, I turned back and swallowed my tongue, "7 days before the sunset." Cardinal D'Ambroise smiled and took my hand in his, "you will have your answer by then." He let go, and clapped, "Mirrous take her to a room, afar from mine. And her Father to the south." Mirrous nodded and I followed him clenching my bow.

"You must be brave." Mirrous turned to say, smiling slightly. "What is brave?" I questioned, "fearing the lion when it roars back, is not. Killing it with words is." He looked shocked by my response and opened the door for me, "Thank you, Mirrous…" I looked around and saw things so much nicer than I could ever dream of seeing. "Anything else?"

"Yes." I kept my back to him, "where may I find a horse stable…"

* * *

It was cloudy, as the sun was hidden by grey pallets of cotton. I'd pulled over my hood as my cloak flowed behind me, I'd left with 300 coins and marked towards the horses. I saw my Father along with his friend who I learned was Markus, who was with Cardinal D'Ambroise and two other men who striked me as knights. One fairly good looking, shoulder length hair like blonde. And the other strongly build with almost white hair. My Father spotted me and of course I could see the drunk snake in his eye.

"Siera, my daughter come to papa!" I scoffed and walked up to him, I'd faced the blonde one who looked at me with no emotion. I felt my knees go a little week but looked passed him onto the stable. "My betrothed is looking for a pony?" Cardinal D'Ambroise slurred his words.

"This is the little mouth, what say you girl?" The one with whitish hair spoke up, "now Felson we do not know her reason." Cardinal D'Ambroise mocked. I rolled my eyes and looked at only two horses in the stable. One a beautiful reddish brown, and black. "Sorry my dear girl but the best horse has been bought off." I keyed him sharply, "but there are two."

"Yes. But you see that black one." I looked where he pointed, "its wild, needing putting down." I bit down on my lip, "how much." He looked shocked then smirked, "I'll give it to you free, if you can get on it without falling." I looked at the thing, it was ruthless, but somewhere I knew it needed a rider. Someone to tell it to go, feeling the wind in your face. The wooden door was opened for me by a peasant man I smiled for him in thanks. The horse was naying and wining. Kicking its hoofs off the ground, I walked over to it nervous, "Exsisto etiam puer." I murmured just for him to hear, _be still boy_. I touched its nose letting him feel that no harm was to be done, it didn't move but wine, I hopped on and leaned into his ear, "veho me, vos es pango, nos mos veho in Olympus." _Ride with me, you are the fastest, we will ride into heaven. _It lifted up onto two legs and shook a little bit, laughter flowed from my Fathers lips.

"Vado, vos es aquila, nox noctis veho!" I said aloud; "_Go, you are the eagle, the night rider!" _It nayed loud, "girl you wouldn't be able to contain it! Are best men couldn't!" Cardinal D'Ambroise yelled out, "Aeton, is your name now." I murmured into his ear, "is means _swift as an eagle_." I looked up at my Father and smirked hoping he'd want to smack me. I clicked my boot on its side and Aeton took off. The gate was just barely opening, "Jump." I yelled out and it did. We jumped over the gate and out into the open court yard.

"Open the gate!" I screamed hearing after my Father, "after her! Stop her!" I was on a full pursuit. "Get Her!" Cardinal D'Ambroise yelled as I rode pass the people. Slowly the gate was pushing open, I was almost out, I turned back to see my Father along with the other two, Felson and the other one I wasn't sure of was catching up. I pulled out my bow and fastly grabbed the arrow aiming for a bucket of water a woman was caring. I hit it as it fell spilling water blocking the view of my Father. But that didn't stop the other two. The big door that led my freedom closed and I pulled Aeton back and stopped panting as I was right next to the door.

I clicked again and Aeton headed back to the stables. Followed by the other two, I road up next to my Father who looked displeased, "the horse is mine." I spoke up, "your best men couldn't tame it?" I laughed, and what was even funnier Aeton laughed as well. "Girl. You proved me wrong, he's yours." Cardinal D'Ambroise began, "but try to escape and you will be killed." I didn't look up but murmured something inaudible for is old ears. "Behmen," I looked up realizing it was the blonde who before caught up when I tried to escape. He was fast, and something warned me to keep an eye open for this one. Behmen.

"My dear, if it's a ride you wish say your peace before leaving." Cardinal D'Ambroise said taking his nasty boney finger to remove my hood. "Behmen, Felson take the lady for a ride." My Father along with Markus followed the brute. I scoffed turning Aeton around then slowly followed behind.

"How does a girl like you shoot a bow at lease 2 miles away?" Felson asked turning back to face me as if it were impossible to do.

"How does a boy shoot a bow 2 miles away." I quipped back. But all he did was chuckle, "I like her." They opened the gates and I saw my freedom; the white light Mother was luring me to.

"Do not pass the two stones." The one called Behmen spoke. I turned to him flipped my hood up and smirked, "and if I do?"

"You come back." Felson joined in. "And I really don't want to chase some girl around." I gritted my teeth, "my name is Siera. Learn it, boy." I clicked and took off riding out into the field, this was my only chance. "Aeton veho! Run Run! Nos ago vel intereo!" I spoke in Latin _Aeton ride! Run, Run! We live or die! _I felt the wind blow back my hood freeing my long hair to travel into the wind. I felt something I hadn't in a while, my Mother. I looked passed the hill leaning upwards and gulped, "now!" I shouted heading for the two stones pushing forward.

"Aeton faster!" I cried out. God, these guy's were so fast. I kept going turning at slanted angles to make it harder for the catch.

"I'm not going back there." I turned around and shot an arrow at the front hoof of Felson horse. I stopped back and only Behmen was riding up, fast. The long hill way was coming up to a stop, as a long drop was overview. I was pulled off Aeton, I hit the ground rolling as I beaked to get free. "No!" I cried out. Behmen who I knew was strong, out of my will had taken me down. "Do not make me go back…I can not." I pleaded. I searched his eyes and I saw nothing but black orbs. "I'll die before I enter," I struggled to break free.

"You will not be harmed, I will promise you this." He replied. He stood up and grabbed Aeton pulling him and his own horse back the way. I felt my body being yanked up and on to something. I turned to see Felson behind me as we rode off back to the city. "Shouldn't have run." He stated obviously.

* * *

_From The Author_: Well, what did you think? Like it? Yes, No? Maybe? Please leave reviews! I'm going to work on the second chapter really soon. And for any confusion, [Siera is Sierra, I removed one of the R's] I really hope you'll enjoy this story, I'm having so much fun writing it! Even if I get no review's I'm going to try to finish it. But review's really make me want to write more, cause then people care what you write, you know? :]

OH! Just right now, I'm not an horse obsession, they are in the time period. And the name Aeton, is from a sight so I don't own it, but the meaning which I loved; means swift as an eagle, which Siera call's Aeton in the beginning. And Cardinal D'Ambroise in the movie is dying from the black plague, but in my story, he isn't. Lastly, I listened to the entire Score from the movie, so it's on youtube(1) under the channel "KaraokeLife" listen to it, it was just amazing to write with!

And lastly, I apologize for any error's. I tried to pre-read, but I'm sure I'll find something. So if your interest in being like a 'pre-reader…or beta…is what they call it please let me know!'

-A


	2. To Severac

**Season Of The Witch**

Heart filled silences captured my eye as I watched him from the corridor. He concealed something within and yet the amenity was so venerable. It pondered to me that he thought of me as incompetent, agile for shouting against the world. As inept as a stone. But could you blame those thoughts? Forced to live on this earth with only my heart as it crumbles with each word to hit my chest? Fearing to open as it hurts from laughter, pain from a bee sting, tearing from your heart'held bleed? Tis not what I fret, that is, anymore.

"Excuse me, madmen." Looking over my shoulder to find a boy around my age with dark curly locks. His smile faded and looked as if he were disappointed.

"Cardinal D'Ambroise wishes you join him in the study, miss." He answered over my shoulder. I shuttered in stutters and stood up, "what is your name?" I looked at the boys face eyeing his beautiful soft grey rings that withheld black orbs.

"Kay." He answered. I passed by him slowly, "its nice to see a face so young." I stopped and smiled arching my head. He smiled and rushed his hands through his big locks; each of them stayed curly.

"I'm only 17." His words faltered behind him. "As am I." I quipped back.

"Its nice to see someone in my own mirror." I murmured heading for the door, but I didn't open it, I stood there looking at the boy named 'Kay'.

"Yes. It is." He said precisely, as a tone with genres played into it. "Here, let me." He rushed over to the door opening it, I bowed in a nod and headed out into the hall. I walked holding my fist in a grip, I felt it sweat from the tenseness I held within, cramping it almost. As I entered the study, the room seemed to antechamber all around, small paintings held large falling curtains that showed the color of blood; which made the air smell of wine and cedar. I knocked on a post to get the brutes attention.

"Ah, my love." Cardinal D'Ambroise coughed into a hankie and henced me forward. I didn't give him a look of sympathy just a stare that mocked as pity. His old blue eyes crowed under bags of skin, his nose was arched forward and his smile wasn't even a smile. I could just smell the atrocious vile yeast inside him; pure greed. I could feel his eyes rape me, and I knew he would, he's done it before.

"Do you not know the hour?" I began.

"Yes. But we must talk….business." I eyed him sharply and opened for this long harangue. "You see, there are not women like you-" he paused and continued, "you are strong as a man, tamer of the wild, and for a girl I must assume you are quite powerful…yes indeed. But, the question is, how did you?" The breath in my chest grew painfully, breaking in anger; like a earthquake ripping the earth.

"Are you assuming I am necromancer?" This jumped him as it me. He didn't move, yet quiver. So I stood, "you are assuming, for a girl to be strong like a man, easer as a tamer and yet you know nothing!" What foolish nonsense I was hearing. "You fear me." He did not reply but turned his back, "you coward! Speak up!"

"Silences!" He yelled raising is back hand. "Consider that a warning." He sighed releasing his anger.

"You are a fool, you judge, yet you are not God, you raise a hand as a tamer for a lion, what are you trying to imply Cardinal D'Ambroise! What!" I curled my fist, eyeing the first object in view then smashing my fist into the dry-wall. Not breaking much but leaving a few cracks the room did shake.

"Fight for me." He finally said.

"W-what…?" My tone soften as my fists relaxed. From his back he turned around inching no distance apart.

"I am dying, by the plague." I was speechless by what he was telling. "A girl, the age of you came before the plague started, she was arrested for muttering around town for unspeakable words! She placed what is cursed upon us! She is a _witch_…she is the advocate to the black man himself." He seemed tired so I moved him to sit down. He took a long breath and looked me straight in the eye, "she is a smart female…our best men fell for her temptation…turned once against each other."

"What are you asking of me?"

"Take the witch to Severac, only there, will be hope."

* * *

I tried to sleep but sleeping was far off my mind. I couldn't even begin to think of a young girl to be a witch? Something just didn't sit right. I looked out the window seeing the big bright moon, Luna. She shined and sparkled as if eyes where watching. I grabbed my cloak and stepped out into the hall. One guard was at its post, I moved back and stepped down the stairway. I rushed through the open air that filled with fog and death. I rushed past a few sleeping souls and found a blocked door with two guards. I approached them calmly. "Excuse me…but there are loud noses up in my quarter…as if by magic there was a big black crow pecking at my chest! Please go check?" One of the guards grunted and went up to check. The other would just not move so I shrieked, "there it is! The bird!" The other guard looked up and I hit him in the back of his nape sending him down out conscious. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door.

I stepped inside and found it to be dark with murky air. I grabbed a light post and followed the stairs down. It seemed forever then I finally made it to blocked cells. I looked in each and all were empty, as if no one was imprisoned. I turned around beginning to give up when a faint voice called, "looking for me?" I turned around shining the light in it's path hung a girl who looked broken. I crept closer and bent down to her level.

"Are you the one, the witch?" I started. She didn't smile but chuckle in a soft manner.

"Do you believe that I'm a witch?" No emotion filled this girls voice as it shook me.

"I believe you are innocent but wronged guilty." I looked into the cell, it was filled with sorrow and disgrace. "What is your name?"

"I am Anna." This I did not expect, she grabbed my head, gripping a mug of hair sending it flying to the bar. It hit loud as I moaned in pain, "please…help me." I could feel her sniff my cheek then release. I pushed back and stood quickly, "they wish to take you to Severac…there you will be trialed." Her glossy eyes filled me, empty me.

"I will not let them hurt you." I furrowed my brow, "this I promise." I turned to leave but stopped.

"You are strong…stronger than you think, _Siera_."

_

* * *

From the author: _Okay, I know it's really short but I'm leaving out of town in a few day's and I wanted this chapter out before I left. So please keep up with the reviews! First, this story will be ended 'really' differently, as to why I put it in the 'fairytale' section. Second, I just want to say when I was reading stories on the middle ages women were treated pretty bad, more like sex slaves and nothing more. So I wanted Siera to speak out of context, which is why men find her so curious as to why she speaks back, or defends herself and doesn't fear of getting hit.

Thanks' so much!

-A


	3. The Forest

The moon was lit over the hush horizon. Fine powder was rich beneath the soil grounds. The smell of charcoal and mud loomed around—earthly eyes were long gone from the souls and creased into a hell, the killer that could not be seen. I could smell it around me, the death that mocked with laughter, the disease that combed the air which people breathed. This eerie feeling hit my chest as I now pondered that eyes were watching—they always were.

I left the dungeon with something I did not expect to, it was trust. The girl Anna had seemed to see past the blocking hole that clouded my chest and in return she favored trust in me. I owe the honor, no matter how big the trust loomed. I arched forward striking the right move to cross, I pasted both eyes then rushed to the clearing, bolting right up the steps and further down into the room. I released air that clenched my lungs, it filled them so sweetly. I fell onto the blankets clouding my body and closed my eyes. There I felt nothing, my body erased, my soul flowed from the shell within and I felt—free.

_I was walking on soften grass; it was green as the valley before the plague. I wore a long white skill dress, and my hair followed to my breast. It felt light, like air on a cloud. I ran my hands through the leafed gallows, drinking the sweetest water of life. Creatures of all came to play, drinking and filling life's joy. "Siera…" a soft voice called. I turned back and stuck with weakness, "M-mother…?" I felt hot tears peer into my eyes, witnessing the most beautiful things imaginable. Long shinning hair that curved little curls into the ends, eyes that gleamed green ferns. _

_Doves passed as they flew into the bluest sky. I did not move but awed in the painting in front of me. "Siera, come my love." I smiled and hesitantly stepped forward, "come my light of stars." She said as it flowed with such beautiful passion. I rushed into her arms and cried, "please don't leave me Mother." I faded into her collar. She reached my head to hers, "listen to me." She began her voice stern. This shook me. _

_Suddenly the bluest sky faded into heavy thunder, the wind picked up roaringly, I felt the space break apart, I reached out, "Mother!" I stammered. _

"_You are in danger…beware the monster!" She reached for me but like glass she began fading as she reached her hand out, I fell to grab it…_

"Mother!" Panting loud, I awoke in my own sweat. Strands of hair were stuck over my face. I felt my hands quiver as I attempted to stand up; I looked around and moved to the window. Out stood my Father and Markus, they were talking with two men, whom struck me as peasants. I grabbed a long blue dress Cardinal D'Ambroise picked out and tied my cloak around as well. I grabbed my bow and placed it over my shoulder. I turned to leave when a soft knock came and in stepped Kay.

"Sorry to trouble you miss but Cardinal D'Ambroise wishes you speak with him." He looked tried, as even the bags under his eyes seemed wry.

"Tell him I will be there," a long awkward pause passed each glance before he turned to leave, "why do you not call me my name?" I called out. He stopped and turned placing his hands behind his back, very gentlemen like.

"I am to show respect to you miss." I shrugged looking the other way, then I turned again moving past him.

"When a baby cries taking its first breath, do you not call it 'life' or by the name written from the mouth?" I asked quirking my smile, as it his.

"You have spunk, which doesn't surprise me, but do you fear that it will get you in trouble?" He answered back.

"I fear nothing."

He was sick, and it didn't surprise me. He laid week in his death, coughing and weeping until he wanted to give in. Die and be with rest, but I curse it's long…and painful. "You will not go alone." He began as this shocked me. Cardinal D'Ambroise had something in mind, and it wasn't difficult to decipher. "You will be taken to comfort the female…surely you did not mean to fight?" He tried to laugh but wheezed into a loud hacking cough. I smashed my lips together—surely my prone attitude did catch his attention. I hid down the evil glare burrowing inside.

As I turned to leave clacking noses of horses wined. _Aeton, _I hurried down the steppes lacking my grip from the wall an out onto the open yard, seeing Aeton being pulled and yanked by his snout. My browns burned down, "enough!" I pushed the man whose face was invariable. "You wretch! Dos' thou on life mean nothing? Then hurting the life of an animal?" The ugly man looked up, raising his hand only to be caught by a firm grip. Behmen.

"_Hagamar_, apologize."

"My humble apologies." He didn't mean it, the scowl told me so.

"Come, we must head west by night fall we shall reach the forest." Behmen, the one who seemed so coy, even around me. I didn't quite understand how he put up with me, but, neither did others. People only raised their hands, and spilled drinks, but that never kept the words inside. I hoped on Aeton feeding him a bright red apple and clicked forward following behind the cage within the witch was held. They booed her, threw rotten dun, but the glassy sorrow in her eye said so much more. She seemed frozen, lost into another world.

"Siera," her voice vociferated, that seem to cry for help. I looked around and road up faster.

"I shall keep you safe. No one will lay with you." I will keep that as a promise.

By nightfall we reached the dim ivy forest. Stopping to make fire and clean up. I'd sat in silences and ate. The chillness took and I wasn't by the fire. "Here." I looked up to Felson wrapping a wool cloth over my body. I nodded and took in its sweet smell.

As I closed my eyes they were opened quickly. I shot up gripping my bow and stepped forward. She was crying, "why do you spill tears?" She looked back shocked.

"I wish to leave." She began, "open the gate. Let me be free." I looked at the lock slowly turning open the bark. She jumped down edging her way over, almost cat like.

"I will spare you," I took a step back, watching her run into blackness.

"What have you done?" I turned seeing the munk Debelzaq running up rising the back of his palm. I fell to the grown seizing in pain. Behmen, Felson and Hagamar running from the grounds.

"What the hell is going on? Shut her up." He motion Hagamar to cover my lips.

"Where is the witch…" Behmen looked back and forth, but his eyes landed on mine.

"This whore let her escape." Debelzaq pointed at me, feeling the wrong.


End file.
